1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a changing station for sleeves of printing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to change the print impression subjects on the printing rollers in order to implement print job orders. In order to be able to carry out a job order change as quickly and simply as possible, only the so-called printing sleeves that carry the subjects of the print impression are changed.
The as yet unpublished patent application DE 101 12 522 shows a take-up device with a plurality of carrier bars for receiving printing sleeves. This take-up device is set up in the proximity of a printing group. For this purpose, it possesses wheels, by which it is movable over the floors of the machine hall. Also, in order to set up the take-up device at an appropriate distance away from the more highly situated printing groups, the take-up device can be positioned on a lifting platform positioned alongside the printing machine. Removed sleeves are manually pulled off from the printing roller and/or from the anilox roller by the operating personnel, are lifted over to the take-up device and are slid onto a carrier bar of the take-up device. As a rule, the take-up device also carries the sleeves for the new print job order, which are also manually moved and pulled on to the printing roller and/or the anilox roller. In the case of the described operations, the operating personnel stands on the aforementioned lifting platform and lifts the sleeves to be changed from the printing machine to the take-up device and vice versa.
This work obviously made hard by the weight of the sleeves and the necessity of pulling up the bar to be changed up to the printing cylinder or up to the carrier bar is often rendered even more difficult when the position of the sleeve to be changed in the take-up device is greatly offset in terms of the axis of the printing roller or of the anilox roller.